theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fawfulfan
Hi Fawfulfan! I couldn't help noticing how much effort you put in around here. You should be an admin. As Darth Tom takes an age to reply to messages, could I ask you something? Here it is: how do you add those tables to pages? ie, the one on the front page?. I want to add it to The Immortals page. And how do you make one? I'm planning to finish my Splinters article, and do some more on Games in the Edge. I think a list like that one would be good, as several games are mentioned in the The Immortals. --Pe-ads the Mighty 21:46, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Questions Hi. I just created my first page, about the Shankir. But I misspelled the name Shankir in the title of the page! I can't work out how to change it, if you changed it for me it would be okay. Thank you. - Seft Seft 09:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How do you put objects, such as pictures, up on the pages you create/edit? Jadeboy 16:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) How do you get so many details about the Edge? You should be an administrator. (If you aren't already) Jadeboy 18:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, are you an administrator now or not? Also, I am halfway through the Immortals, and I do not understand why Golderayce One-Eye can speak normal Waif, but also in bold, why is this?? Finally are there any other contributors who you cant stand??--Fawlquan 11:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *''If you have a question, please create a new thread for it. Do not post your question in here. [[User:Fawfulfan|''Fawfulfan]] Want to talk? 17:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Becoming an administrator There is a page I found,The Edge Chronicles wiki:Requests for adminship, where you can request to be an administrator. I recommended you already, and I hope that you can become one! It would be nice to have another administrator, because more things could get done, and the site would be more accurate. P.S. Do you live in the U.S. of the United Kingdom? Jadeboy 17:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Categories How do you put an article you've created into a caterogy list? P.S. Have you read The Immortals?Jadeboy 17:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) The Immortals The Immortals will come out in the U.S. on March 24th. I haven't read it yet either (I live in the U.S., too), and I can't wait! Jadeboy 13:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Thanks, but half of those you could have redirected, as I did, and didn't need to be deleted. :) --Darth tom (talk) Adminship If Darth Tom hasn't checked your request to be an administrator, you should leave him a note on his talk page. It's about time that he checked that page. Jadeboy 11:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, mate - Uni's been keeping me very busy, and there's a whole heap of Wiki's I'm administrator on that I've had to cater to first. Now, however, I'm getting a bit more time and should be active enough. I've also replied. Despite my opposition, your attitude and edits have really impressed me, and I'd say you're probably one of the closest on this site - a bit of time is all it really needs. I'd like to see you as an admin some day - keep it up. Also, please not that all our articles here should be written in the past tense. Cheers! :) --Darth tom (talk) What a pity You're not an admin yet. Ah well, I'd say you are the closest to becoming one- how long have you been contributing to this wiki?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 07:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The Great Clam Do you know anything about the great clam? It was mentioned on the page on Sanctaphrax, but it doesn't say anything specific about it, and i never read anything about it in the books. Jadeboy 18:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Apologies Turns out, mate, I haven't seen as much of your recent stuff as I'd have liked - turns out I feel you're an excellent choice. I've set administrator rights to your account, and added the template to your userpage. Any questions/queries, feel free to poke me for my MSN, Y!M or AIM details. Cheers, mate. --Thomas Rattim (talk) *No problem. Congratulations. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Congrats! We have a new admin! Let's hope I will become one one day- *winks* I see you're from America. Well, I'm an Aussie, and we've already got the Immortals out, so I have a bit of a head start on that.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 21:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, you haven't really been editing for that long- but you've done a lot. PS Do you want a signature? I know how to make the kind that I have right now, as well as ones with pictures. ''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 21:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, well, when you type in four tildes it just turns into it, like a normal sig. Should I make a User Sub-page to show you how to do it? And what kind do you want?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've finished the signature thingy. Just click here.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 09:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Could you sign in the designated spot?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 08:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Categories Nice to see the work you're doing on setting things up into the past tense; if you could categorize all articles upon creation, that'd be appreciated. Cheers! --Thomas Rattim (talk) *Yep, because a profession is a job, whereas a position is something that's not necessarily permanent. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Har har! I bet I've spoiled some of the secrets of The Immortals!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 05:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Nice Job Congratulations on becoming an administrator! You certainly deserved it! Jadeboy 17:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. The Immortals came out in the U.S. today!!! Er... I've supplied false info. Maugin was killed by a Blackroot oil-dipped dart, not Darkelm, which I think has healing properties,but I'm not sure. Thing is, you've already made a page based on the false info. So what do we do?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 05:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *Just stick at the top of the page, as the explanation says. --Thomas Rattim (talk) **It worked. Try refreshing your browser, or clearing your cache. --Thomas Rattim (talk) I've re-checked. It's used in lamps, as well as phrax. Not together, of course.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 04:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *You put , like the explanation says... --Thomas Rattim (talk) Yes, it is showing, like I said. It's a problem with your PC/browser if you can't see it... Try refreshing, or clearing your cache. --Thomas Rattim (talk) *No, I'm lying to you for the hell of it... Yes, I'm sure... --Thomas Rattim (talk) RE: Category The category's also an over-category, to categorise such categories as Fauna. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Category:Spindlebugs Should the category "spindle bugs" really be a category? I think you should delete it.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 13:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Categories I think you should create a category called characters of the edge chronicles, and put every character that played a role in any edge chronicles book in it. It would put a lot of the articles that are uncategorized into a category.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Food Should poisonous plants and fruits be considered as foods?''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I created a categorie for poisonous plants without relizing that there was already one for it. (This was because it was not on the category list) If you could delete it, it would be great. (Just make sure to put the poisons category on the category list. Sorry!''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Funny Webage I found a web page on things certain edge chronicles characters would never say. It pretty funny. If you want to check it out, the address is http://www.fanart-central.net/chapter-54433.html[[User:Jadeboy|''Jadeboy'']] Have a Chat? 17:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Pics How do you get the pictures? I mean, do you take photos of them or what? Because then I could put some pictures up from The Immortals.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes I do have a scanner. Thing is, how would I just scan the picture? Or would I have to try and cut the area out? And another thing, the books are really thick, and I'm not sure whether I could fit the books under the lid thing. Oh well...''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Finding Pictures I found the picture by searching Vilnix Pompolinus on google images. There was a bad drawing of Vilnix, but the picture of Wind Jackal was by the same person, so it was one of the google results. I've found a bunch of other pictures that are on the internet that are draw by Edge Chronicles fans, but most of them aren't very good. Here's the website i foun the picture on: http://korgus.deviantart.com/ ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Great Storms I put the Great Storms into the events category, because it wasn't categorized. If you think that wasn't the right decision, please change it. I just wanted to make sure it was in a category.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Muddle Earth? It's by Paul Stewart and Chris Riddle, too. It seemed to be meant for younger kids, but it was still pretty funny. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. Oh, okay. But I know who is doing the ones that you haven't done... me!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 07:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Bellow the Edge Please don't tell me about what lies bellow the edge; I just wanted to know if it was mentioned in the Immortals, so I could find out when I manage to get a copy.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't forget to sign your messages with the four tildes! Thanks. *I was looking at other fan art by the same author as the young wind jackal picture, and i found some pretty good drawings. Should I upload them to the wiki's gallerey so you could take a look at them to see if they are good enough? ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Oh noes! You've read The Immortals? Awww, no way. And another thing, I'm a girl, but no matter. Grrrrr!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Categories Well, I'm respecting your judgement, but I think because there's not many that would fit into the category seems a bit of a flimsy reason...''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 00:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Faculty of Moisture The Faculty of Moisture was mentioned in the Curse of The Gloamglozer. (It only said said that Quint ran past it on the way to the Fountain House) I'm not positive that it was a Viaduct School, but it wasn't a major or minor academe, and the position looked about right when I looked at the map of Sanctaphrax in the front of the book. ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *P.S. Here are those pictures that I found: The first two are of a relative of cowlquape who was mentioned in the Lost Barkscrolls, the second is of Wind Jackal rescueing Quint from the fire, and the fourth is of wind jackal during the events of the Clash of the Sky Galleons. These aren't the only four goodones; there are more on this website: http://konirathax.deviantart.com/gallery/# OK. I'll just try it.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Right. I've uploaded this: Yeah, well, I could probably do some more now.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Eek! My Zelphyius Dax Pic is wonky!''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about my poor editing. I was just in a rush and wanted to creat a few pages quickly. Sorry!''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Category: Dwarves Firstly, the more legitimate categories we have on a page the better. And this is also as an over category, a category for some categories, so yes, it stays. Good work, however. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) If I may make a comment about this category, I think it should be under Goblins, instead of under fauna or species or organisms. Bbros 11:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Just in Case In case you were wondering, I found the two viaduct schools in the Winter Knights. They were mentioned when Quint was viewing Sanctaphrax from the balacony of the School of Light and Colour Studies.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I haven't been on in such a long time. I've been working on a HUGE science project that has sucked up all of my time. *I'd recommend changing it to "organisms of the Edge" so it covers a wider range instead. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Thanks for the welcome :D I've been re-reading the books from the start and am finding it hard to explain elements of the series to a friend of mine without appropriate images, and noticed that the wiki is pretty lacking in that department. Hopefully I'll be a big help with my trusty books and scanner. ClanSoul 14:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *They're events in the Edge chronicles, and so there's no way they should be deleted. They should, however, be renamed, to Skirmish in the Mire or something on similar lines. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Actually, on Wikia we aim to go by the same naming standards as Wikipedia. Whilst I recognise your point, the naming conventions of other wikis and, indeed, our own, dictates that we name them after, say, a duel in the mire. This is for the sake of reflecting the best encyclopedic name possible. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Hi again! Do you have any idea how to do that thing that Darth has up above the pages, I mean the thing that has "Congratulations to Fawfulfan, our newest administrator"? Because I need to find out how to do it for my wiki.--''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 04:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Never mind, it's a Sitenotice and I've figured out how to do that.--''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 08:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) question Hi!! I am Angelus. I have contributed to other wikis and thinking about helping you with this one. I love all the egde chronicles books. Although i have not read the immortals yet. But apparantly it answers some very intresting questions. I would hope you can answer this one for me, what is below the edge? and is it answered fully in the last book? I heard it is a barren expanse and i wonder also if the book provides an illutration. I was also skeptical of how the gloamglozers created stonesickness? Maybe im thinking more scientifically into this than that which can be provided lol ;P I hope you can answer this for me as it intriges me greatly. Thankyou for your time. ;P Hello. You asked me if I would like to join this wiki. I have registered on Wikia, but I will only sign in if I have something useful to contribute, which I will when I get The Immortals. Until then, you will only know me as 22:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC). By the way, I read your fanfic. (lol, plagiarism of good intention). I absolutely love it, and I am considering making a parallel one. Hi, nice place you got here. I had a look at this wiki a while back when looking for info on the Edge Chronicles (I'm a huge fan) and, frankly, it was rubbish. I am very impressed at the change that has come about since then. I get the impression you did most of the work. I have a few suggestions to make. Some of them are things I think I should ask before doing, and some I just don't know how to do. 1. There is a beings subcategory of dwarves at the moment. I believe we should have subcategories for goblins, waifs, trolls and trogs. 2. It might be a good idea to have individual factfiles for characters, with info like full name, species, which Age they lived in, and which books they appear in. 3. Perhaps Trivia sections on articles? Thanks, --Malevax 05:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm glad... That you figured me out! I was hoping you would notice. I'm really glad you convinced me to read this series, also. The more I read it the more I love it. I just got done with Stormchaser (I loved Vilnix Pompolnius's comeuppance, especially having read The Winter Knights already) and am now starting Midnight Over Sanctaphrax. I can't wait to see what happens next! (Speaking of which, I've read all of your fanfic so far, and I hope you write more soon.) -- Captain Hurriphoonado Gloamglozer 14:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hay dude!!! ;D (i asume ur a dude right?) anyway.... i was wondering... (i already know every thung there is to know about the edge so its not a question directly 'bout that,) but anyway how old were you when you first got into THE EDGE CHRONICLES, and how old are you now??? sorry but i had to ask.... im very curious!! PS. YOUR NOT A COMPUTER GEEK ARE YOU?????? I BOOK NERDS ARE BETTER TO BE HONEST!!!! ;P PPS. IM A BOOK NERD TOO... BUT SHHHHH! DON'T TELL!!!!! ;D c ya in cyberland l8er. Hi Hey Fawfulfan, I was just wondering who do you have to talk to, to become an administator, it's just that I would really like to apply? Thanks, Rotsucker 18:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nice Job You've done a great job with this place! But 1 question: What is the point of having a blog and a talk page? (If you were the one who put that whole thing together, anway, but I assume you were.) --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) P.S. New category idea: a category for the users (you'd put all of the user's pages on it). Just an idea. A Few Questions Hey, thanks for answering my question on the The Immortals page. You've got an awesome wikia site here. I'm glad to see there are other Edge fans besides me. Do you have any idea if they will ever make a Quint Trilogy book to match the Rook and Twig trilogy books? I'm really hoping they do, because I was collecting the US editions, but I'm thinking about switching over to the UK editions and it would be cool to have the three trilogy books, "The Immortals" book, and then The Lost Barkscrolls. That would look so cool on my shelf. Also, does the Edge Maps book have anything new or interesting in it? I am considering buying that to eventually. TwiceBorn 20:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Kindle? Hey Fawful, ever thought of using the kindle books from amazon. You can use them to do searches and stuff which would really help in finding info to put on the sight. You could also take good quality screenshots of pictures. I'm waiting for kindle software to come out for mac because I'd like to use it for the Sky Pirate RPG hack I'm writing. See ya round... TwiceBorn 20:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) More on Kindle No no no, they offer a free download of kindle software for the PC. You can by Edge Chronicle Kindle books for very cheap and then do word searches, copy and pasting, and screen shots of the images, all on your PC and for a very low price because the only thing they'll charge you for are the edge books for kindle. It would make contributing to this edge wikia a sinch. I'm even considering adding some information here when it comes out for mac. Just think about it.TwiceBorn 21:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) About those apostrophes... Understood, and I'll make sure not to do it again. On some computers (I've been using several different public computers lately since my hard drive died) the "Edit Page" screen is very different, and doesn't allow plain-text editing; you have to add the infobox from a drop-down menu, and that menu adds the apostrophes automatically, without any way of removing them... I'm not sure why that is... - Captain Hurriphoonado Gloamglozer 06:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You're right, it WILL drive me mad! And I can't wait to see you then either! - Captain Hurriphoonado Gloamglozer 21:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) =D Yay infoboxes! Might I suggest that the titles of the infoboxes not be "Character Info" or whatever but the name of the person/thing itself? Haven't been on here for some time. --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 09:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I also suggest you change the Sitenotice... you've an admin for absolutely ages. It's at Mediawiki:Sitenotice. ;) --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 09:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay. =D --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 02:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Language On the front page of this wiki it says that the language is British English, but all over the site there is American English. I know this could just be a mistake from those who don't know that the site is meant to be in British English, but when a new user first goes to their user page, one of the sections of that page is "My favorite pages", with favorite spelt in the American form, instead of the British "favourite". If it doesn't matter, then shouldn't the notice on the main page be removed? And if it does matter, then shouldn't the automatic "favorite" be changed to the British? Just wanted to know.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 22:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Four Lakes Hi! All articles are meant to be in past tense, right? Its just coz the Four Lakes article has a section called "Distant Future". Should this be changed?--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 11:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for answearing the above two questions. I have another one, if you don't mind: Could you please tell me how many users use this wiki regularly (how many use it in a week? How many use it in a month?) (If you know). (By the way, whenever I go on the wiki editor, the save page/save edits button is half obscured. I can still use the other half of the button, but I was wondering if it was just my computer that its obscured on. Is it obscured on your computer, and do youknow anything about it?)--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 16:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Erm... ...I've got more questions... How do you put the character info box on a page? (Sorry that I'm asking so many questions, it's just I want to know more about the wiki, and since you've made the most edits (by far), you seem like the best person to ask.)--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 17:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Image from which book? Hi! I have a question about an image on Twig's page, named "Twiggroup", which is bellow my question: The first image in the second vertical line of images, bellow the biggest image, is from which book??? I don't have it in my Twig Trilogy, perhaps it was a printing error. And, since I'm a huge Twig fan, I'd like to have that image, if you or anyone could upload it, please. And thank you! <----- This one PS: This is the first time I post a question, so forgive me if I didn't do it correctly. Templates Hey, fawfulfan, i was wondering if this wiki should have infoboxes for cities and settlements (such as Sanctaphrax) in the same way that wikipedia has for countries, and i was going to make a template, but i thought i should have the go-ahead from an admin first.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 19:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Here's the list: *Common Name (Obviously!) **Other names (such as Old Sanctaphrax and Big Steam) *Map/picture *Desctiption of all known symbols of settlement (as in Great Seal/Quadrangle Mosiac and Great Glade Flag (red banderbear on white background)) along with pics *Main Species/Race of settlement(As in shrykes, Hammerheads etc.) **Name of settlers (Denonym) (as in Academics, Guardians, Freegladers etc.) **Other Races (minorities, etc.) * Legislature (as in the Freeglades Council etc.) *Section showing leaders names and titles *Currency *Estableshment *Disestablishment In short, everything on the countries template for wikipedia that can be applied to the Edge Chronicles. Please add any extra ideas that you have. :-) --[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 21:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Answering ok... thank you Sanctaphrax Unfortunately, I do not have any amazing form of technology that would solve this wiki's image problems; I simply held the image straight inside the scanner with my hand, and put the lid resting on top of my hand! Actually, the image was a little squint (only a degree or two), I just cropped it and edited out the ridge in the centre. The excellent quality was due to a good copy of the winter knights and me saving it as a PNG. Luckily I didn't have to rip the book apart! ;-) --[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 21:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Maybe there should be infoboxes of a different colour for sky ships? Naming the captains, the stone pilot(s) etc.--''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 02:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) SOmething like: *Name *Captain(s) *Stone Pilot(s) *Allegiance (Sky Pirates, Knights Academic, Leaguesmen etc) *Books appeared in Stuff like that. ;) --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 02:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Or how about: *Name *Captain(s) *Stone Pilot(s) *Allegiance *Distinguishing features *Destruction *Appears in --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 02:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) How? I'm not sure how to keep the general outline of the infobox and change the colour. The info is easy enough, since I could always copy and paste. But since the infobox template doesn't state a colour, I don't know how to change it. :P --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 00:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Odd vid notice... I created a page called the Timber Glades. In the box at the left which shows latest activity, it says I added a video. This is a bit odd seeing as I didnt add a vid and there isn't one there when I clicked on it. Do you know why it says I added a video. Please tell me.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 19:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. The message went away after I edited another page.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 19:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Goblin Nations But Tweezel mentions the Nations in the Slaughterers quest, just before the Second Age. Or does this not count as the First Age as stone sickness had already begun? I've just looked at the book. He mentions the creation of the Goblin Nations, as well as the creation of the Librarian Knights, the Freeglade Lancers, and the Cloddertrog Guard to avert trouble. Also, the timeline that comes in the book says that the Nations were founded 45 years after Quints birth, and the Slaughterers Quest happens 60 years after Quints birth.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 21:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I am re-adding the First Age of Flight to the Goblin Nations page until you are online again.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 21:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, on the subject of the timeline, I can scan it in and upload by next week. Until then, there is an uncomplete and badly spelt version here: http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Edge_Chronicles I dont know why it's not on regular wikipedia. I found this by accident when looking for edge chronicles pictures on google. Unfortunately, I didn't find any pics, though.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 21:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Eastern Roost I've just had a look at the book, and for this one youre right, i was just copying what it already said on the page--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 21:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Unneeded page I accidentaly created a page entitled "Hivers", unaware of the page Hivegeld. Please could you delete it. Thanks!--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 22:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mmm. Uhm.. okay.--''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 08:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Timeline How long after The Blooding of Rufus Filatine are the events of The Immortals? I have made a new Timeline page based off of the timeline supplied with The Lost Barkscrolls, and I would like to include the events of the Third Age of Flight.--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 15:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandilism There is Vandilism on this page: *"Creepy Hide and Seek" It's not rude, it's just a bit stupid and has NOTHING to do with the Edge Chronicles. Thanks!--[[User:AM666999|'AM666999']] Hi! 15:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Sorry, I didn't know that rule. However, I think that a small amount of speculation is neccessary. Is there a section in a page (trivia etc.) where this rule does not apply?-- AM666999talk 15:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 14:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Twig and Maugin Hi again! I was checking the pages and I found Maugin's page. I knew she and Twig were probably in love, because of those chapters in Stormchaser and Midnight over Sanctaphrax, that end abruptly when Twig looks at Maugin and says he had alredy made that wish and when Maugin says Twig owns her life and those things... But when I read Maugin's role in the Immortals, a question emerged. Where (in the books) does it say that Maugin had fallen deeply in love with Twig? I'm just asking :) I usually can't miss anything like that ;) What do you think about them? Oh, and I saw your Edge Chronicles fan art... They're awesome! The drawings I make in class don't look as good as yours! lol Edgedancer You're right I took a look at it :) Poor Maugin... Thanks... it took me lots of work to build the website... and the Edgedancer is my masterpiece... I spent several weeks working in it... It was hard but now I'm quite proud to see it hanging in my ceiling. I took the pictures outside in a sun-and-rain day... It really looks its flying during a storm, innit? I'm starting another sky ship... the Great Sky Whale! I just finished the aft castle and I'm starting the four flight-rocks. You can keep up with the website, I post new things there several times every week in the Edge fan page and in the Creature guide. I will soon post pictures of a small Splinters replica I'm making with wood. Of course they don't float :) What did you think of the Maris and Quint costumes? I purchased audio books.Then I cut them into parts and posted them! By the way I made a new page in my website. It's called Book Reviews, where I, the Edge Traveller invite a character from a book and talk with him about it. The first was about Midnight over Sanctaphrax... I invited the Porfessor of Darkness :D of course it was fan fiction... I would like to spread my website around so fans can know it. Can you help? Oh, and what's your favourite character?? All right then Okay, thanks! I agree, It would be great to know more fans... linking pages linking pages.... HI and thxs for the welcome, umm i was wondering how u link pages, so that the blue letters show up instead of normal ones?, thxs! The articles on this wiki ok well although im new, ive been looking at the wiki for awhile and i was thinking some of these articles are'nt very detailed. i mean when i compare the details in this wiki to other wiki's like wookiepedia. maybe its just because its still a fairly young wiki. so i'd just thought i'd put this out there..... but good work to everyone for making this wiki. Editor's pick Hi again! I often take a look at Top Content but I never understood what's the Editor's Pick. What's that? And how can I become a Featured User? (whatever that is! Just kidding!) Anyway, please and thanks. Freeglader! Your other answers Okay, thanks Fan art By the way, I forgot to ask you something. I wanted to put some fan art on my website... would you like to contribut with one or two of the drawings in your page? ---> Sure! Thanks ???? Whatever happened to the front page? Haven't been on in a long time. --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 19:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) So beings should be classified as organisms, but not as fauna? ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 12:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. that wasn't actually me. I, in fact, found out the same way you probably did. That was my little brother. ( Had left the computer on and got up for a minute) Believe me, i was appalled too. i'm very sorry. ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 12:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Oh, he is always that miserable, believe me. --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 12:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Roost Marshal's real name I am wanting to know the Roost Marshals real name. I have searched in the Weird New Worlds site, but I can't seem to find it. I'm sure it is mentioned though. Please could you help?-- AM666999talk 21:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops... Sorry, I created the page "Meggut", unaware of the page Meggutt. (Got the spelling wrong) Could you please sort it out? Thanks. --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Tarry Vine Um... there was a Tarry Vine tavern in New Undertown. Should I create a page calling it the new tarry vine tavern, or what? --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No, there is deffinitely one. It is mentioned in the last of the skypirates. (Rook flies over it.) Alright Okay. Sorry to bug you. --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hi! My Edge Team posted a contest on my website. The first prize is an audio extract. Are you thinking of joining? I read your fan fiction about the Fourth Age of Flight and I think you have a good chance to win the first prize. :D I received your fan fiction. lol On april 30th I'll post the nicknames of those who entered the contest. The three winners will have their works posted and the first prize will be given. Maybe I'll post every work. Anyway, thanks! Images Go onto official website - and open extracts from book section PERSONALISED SKIN? Hi. What do you think of doing a personalised skin for this wiki? I know it is a bit rough but here is a knock up of my own design. I reckon something like this is doable looking at the .ccs codes from the other wikia pages. [[User:Captaintwig|Captaintwig 21:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC)]] An Edge Chronicles video Quick, go to http://edgechroniclesfan.webs.com/edgefanpage.htm and look at the video right in the beginning! It's a 2D animation I made with one of Riddell's drawings: the rotsucker. It's just a test so its quality isn't the best... it's just a way to say how great an Edge Chronicles film would be if it was animated in Riddell's style! What do you think? Where I am getting my images and skin design 1. You still haven't responded about the personalised skin idea ;) 2. Images: Go on the official edge chronicles website. Join the fan club and then just have a browse on the website. The extracts of books can provide images as can the wallpaper downloads. Captaintwig 10:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on Pesonalised Skin Hi. Just a quick update on how I'm getting along with deeloping a personalised skin. Let me know what you think Captaintwig 19:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Personalised skin I have finished the skin. Just copy the text from this page: User:Captaintwig/monaco.css to User:USERNAME/monaco.css to view it. It will not make the skin live unless you set the default skin for all users to custom monaco Give it a go, then give me some feedback! Skin Yes I think you do probably need to be the root admin. Its all in the help section:beyond the basics But you can still try it out yourself and then maybe pass it on if you like it. Let me know what you think of it Captaintwig 15:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Assistance Can you give me tips to editing? I'm posting this everywhere. Featured Articles How are the Featured Articles decided? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey, fawfalfan, I want an account but the site won't let me. Could you like, try to fix the problem because others might be having the same problem. Also, what would you name your ship if you were a sky pirate? This is from the guy that has updated the following articles: Stormchaser:Book, twig, and cowlquape. Hola! Hey, this is the same guy that wrote the last article. Just want you to know that there is no article for the gabtroll in Beyond the Deepwoods named Gabmora. sorry I was wrong about the gabtroll page. there is a page for Gabmora. can you write back about the account proble soon. i'm really annoyed. P.S. what state do you live in? What's wrong with you!? PLEASE STOP CHANGING THE PROWLGRIN PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you check the book Stormchaser, chapter one, page eleven you will see that young prowlgrins are called cubs. Your right I'm sorry I wrote ,"What's wrong with you!?",. I'm just a little stressed about the fact that I can't create an account. Captian Twig is trying to help me right now. Anyways, like I said, it was wrong of me to put that up were everyone can see it. 23:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) suggestions I've made an article called "Slaves" and I don't know what category it should be in. I thought maybe it would be professions, but that doesn't seem right. Can you help me? Knightacademic42 04:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) umm... Hello, I like knowing ranking and I've been trying to figure out librarian academic rankings can you help me out? Knightacademic42 22:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Great I just read part of your fanfic. It's great! I really like the concept of pirate and farmer academics. Knightacademic42 02:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey You should try to draw the attire of pirate and farmer Academics also twilight officers and I'm sorry if I'm being pushy it's just a really good fanfic. Knightacademic42 00:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Stop them Can you stop or delete stuff from Harold grunter and Rupert cockhold it is getting bothersome. You should be Bureaucrat! Since Darth Tom, Bureaucrat/Head Administrator/Most High Academe of this wiki, is now inactive here, I think you have the right to request Bureaucratship here. I think this would be very benenefitial to this wiki.-- AM666999talk 22:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : BTW I have done a little bit of research and although the page is MOSTLY for wikis without any admins there are a couple of (accepted) requests by admins to be bureaucrat. You would have no competition on this wiki and I think all the editors here would back you. : :* I second this Captaintwig 16:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Prowlgrins Hi fawfulan, Prowlgrisn are my faveroute animals in the edge chronicles and the Freeglade Lancers are my faveroute group.So i was wondering if someone got close to a fully grown Prowlgrin and he had a knife in hes hand, would the prowlgrin attack him? i was also wondering where you could get your sky pirate name and if you can play a prowlgrin game somewhere? and is there going to be a edge Chronicles movie and if so, when? Plans for the Varis Lodd hay Fawfulfan do you know where i could get detailed pland for the Varis Lodd i'm planing to make an accrute modle as best i can but i only have the picture that is in the Immortals for reference are you able to help out in anyway? Datalot 08:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC)